Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
On the back of the improvements, terminals are being developed as a means for supporting smart home automation (or domotics). Smart home refers to constructing networks among various devices or information appliances at home (hereinafter, referred to as ‘home appliances’). In more detail, the smart home refers to constructing environments in which those home appliances are allowed to communicate with one another through wired or wireless networks in the home and to be accessible to one another through an Internet or the like out of the home. A terminal may output information generated from the home appliances and provides various functions for controlling the home appliances by use of such networks. Here, improvement of a method for utilizing the information generated from the home appliances is required.